Breathe
by DragonHazel
Summary: Lynn Reed a once MNPD consultant turned detective transfers up to Manhattan SVU. These are her stories.


**Title: Breathe**

 _Chapter_ : Prologue

 _Synopsis_ : Lynn Reed a once MNPD consultant turned detective transfers up to SVU. These are her stories.

 _Pairing(s)_ : Barba/OC, Benson/Tucker, Rollins/Carisi, possibly more pairings in future

 _Notes:_ I have yet to watch any of season 18 due to my lack of time and cable, therefore if any of this conflicts to that, you now know why. Spanish translations are at the end.

* * *

"You have to be joking." I say as I read the paperwork in front of me.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" My lieutenant smirks at me.

"Well," Javier, my partner begins, "Tu cara es estupida." Lieutenant Martinez rolls his eyes before slapping the back of Javier's head. I look back and forth between the two men. They both had been in on it. They both wanted me to go to New York. To join the Manhattan Special Victims Unit of all things. I mean, we did work rape cases and trafficking here, but in New York, cases must be ten times worse, and come in ten times more often. That means a lot of paperwork.

"Look Lynn, I know you hate paperwork, but this is a great opportunity for you." Martinez says as he sits down in the chair beside my desk.

"By the time I finish all this the job will be gone." I shift the large stack of papers around on my desk. "Besides, I would have to interview and probably kiss some asses to get in, and you know I don't do that." I see Javier shoot the lieutenant a disappointed look before pulling out a manila folder from his desk drawer.

"Well, it's a good thing I already kissed a few asnos for you," Martinez says as Javier tosses the folder to me. "You've already been hired and assigned to SVU, congratulations detective Reed." The lieutenant smirks as he stands up.

"You gonna come to the going away party boss?" Javier asks.

"Maldito! You two really want to get rid of me don't you?" I say as I pull out a New York City police badge from the manila folder.

"Yes, because we know how well you'll do." Martinez calls over his shoulder as he walks into his office. He moves to shut the door, but before he shuts it completely he yells, "And of course I'll be at the damn party." The sound of his door being shut triggers laughter from me and Javier.

"You know he'll be where the alcohol is at."

"You know I'll be where the blackberry wine is at, Javier."

"Still haven't gotten the white redneck out of you yet, mi hermana, no?" Javier winks before walking around to my desk. He grabs my new badge and attaches a chain to it. "Ready to take on the big city?"

"Hell no." I stand up and let Javier put the chain over my head and around my neck.

"You're one of the best detectives here, mija, you'll do fine." Javier pats my shoulder before handing me an empty box from his desk. "Now pack your shit you need to get ready to move out of this state."

"You're my partner, not my superior." I say in protest.

"Yeah, but you damn well know you're basically my daughter, now hurry up mija."

"Or what you'll spank me?"

"Well we can sort that out if need be." Javier wiggles his eyebrows and I roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, I know all your pequeños secretos sucios."

"I have no dirty little secrets, Javier."

"Exactly, that is why they're secret." He says before walking towards the door.

"Hey, Javi." I call out to him and he turns around. "I'll miss you."

"There's no need for that type of talk, Lynn."

"Estamos bajo la misma luna, sí?" I say with a small smile.

"We'll always be there Lynn, now if you'll excuse me I've got to buy a lot of alcohol." Javier says while walking out of the office. A few days later, I found out just how much alcohol Javier did buy. No man should be able to buy that much alcohol, but damn was it a good party.

A word to the wise, however, having a going away party the night before a long drive is the worst idea. Driving with a hangover early in the morning is an even worse idea. Leaving your two closest friends for a new job over 800 miles away is an even worse idea. The worst idea of all, however, is going into that new job the day after you make that long drive to investigate a serial rapist/killer. SVU will most likely be the death of me. All of this is thanks to Javier Gracia and Ethan Martinez.

* * *

 **Spanish Translations:**

Tu cara es estupida - Your face is stupid

Asnos - Asses/assholes

Maldito - Damn

Mija - (mi hija) - My Daughter

Mi Hermana - My Sister

Pequeños secretos sucios - Dirty little secrets

Estamos bajo la misma luna - We're under the same moon


End file.
